DESCRIPTION: Most breast cancers occur among older women. Cancer patients who participate in treatment decisions often have better psychological outcomes and adherence to protocol. Critical to a patient's participation is the ability to communicate with the doctor. Many older women lack skills for effective communication with doctors as noted at an NIA invitational meeting held in April 1995. Communication strategies can be taught to patients. The specific aims of this proposal are to develop a 20-minute videotape and an accompanying booklet for older breast cancer patients. These materials will cover strategies to ask questions or raise concerns with her doctor. Communication problems will be illustrated through a series of documentary interviews with breast cancer patients. Solutions to these problems will be role-modeled through short vignettes. The tasks to be completed in Phase I will include: 1) develop the content for the videotape and booklet; 2) produce a short segment of the videotape and a section of the booklet; 3) assess the feasibility and potential effectiveness of this package through interviews and questionnaires with older breast cancer patients; 4) finalize a production plan and budget for Phase II; and 5) develop a plan to evaluate the package in Phase II.